Love will find a way
by raynarocks
Summary: This takes place right after Mina kills Dracula.  From the movie with Gary Oldman & Winona Ryder  Mina goes back home to live with Jonathon. She is still heartbroken over her beloved Dracula, but she will soon find out that love will find a way...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Mina Harker stared out the carriage window as they rode to back home. Not once did she speak a word. Jonathon tried talking to her, but she said not a word.

Once they got back to London, Jonathon said, "Mina, you have got to tell me what happened."

"And what right do you have to ask me?"

He frowned. "I am your husband."

"Yet I do not love you…" Her voice trailed off.

Those words hurt Jonathon so much he had nothing else to say. He tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. His heart had been cut so many times in the past month. Mina had no idea how much he still loved her.

They arrived at their newly bought house. Right behind their carriage was Van Helsing's. He stopped at their house and got out.

He took off his hat and bowed. "I wanted to bid you both farewell before I left." He said.

"Where are you going?" Mina asked.

"Duty calls in the mountains of Peru. Too many sightings of a big beast."

Mina smiled and walked towards him. She whispered to him, "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. Please, forgive me. I hope to see you again."

"You were of no trouble, dear Mina. We will meet again. Until then, goodbye." He kissed the top of her hand.

She smiled. "Goodbye, Mr. Van Helsing."

"Goodbye to you as well, Mr. Harker." Van Helsing said.

Jonathon bowed and said, "Goodbye."

Mina watched as he got back into his carriage. She wanted to leave too. Anywhere, but home would be nice. Her heart ached for her beloved. Their story had only just begun and it had ended as quick. She would never be the same again.

_My prince,_ she thought, _I love you so much. Please, come back to me. I need you with me, always._

She and Jonathon walked inside. She went into their bedroom to change her clothes. She put on her night gown. Just as she got into bed, Jonathon walked through the door. He changed his clothes as well. He climbed into the bed. Then, he leaned over to kiss Mina. She quickly pushed him off.

"Mina!" He yelled. "We have been married for over a month and yet we never made love!"

Mina turned away.

He smirked. "I bet you let that thing touch you!"

Mina turned over and sat up. "How dare you! You...you scoundrel! I loved him! More than I ever thought I could." She started crying. "How dare you!"

Jonathon turned over and frowned. He didn't mean to make her so upset.

"I hate you..." Mina whispered. She silently cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Sorry this chapter is short. I'm just really busy. Next week I should have a good, long chapter. :))

Chapter two:

Mina awoke the next morning, still feeling completely out of place. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be with her love.

She climbed out of bed and noticed Jonathon was no longer there. She walked into the bathroom and saw Jonathon utterly naked." She turned her head fast and said, "I am sorry. I only came to-"

"No need to finish. Come here." He said.

"Jonathon, no."

"Mina, you will make love to me whether you like it or not!"

He walked to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the floor and began ripping clothes off. Mina cried in horror. As soon as she was naked too be began ramming his cock into her. She screamed, the pain was too enticing to ignore.

"Jonathon, this is not like you!" She screamed.

He stopped for a moment then, stared at her. He then got up. "I am sorry, Mina."

She laid on the ground, shocked as he walked out of the bathroom. Mina got up and put he clothes back on.

She couldn't believe Jonathon did that. Her once lover. Her beautiful, charming Jonathon raped her. _I've broken his heart_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my singing lessons and everything. I'm not able to update as fast as I would like so please forgive me. And to anyone who had rude comments about the short chapter I ended with please chill out! An accident happened and i wasn't able to finish writing the ending of the last chapter but it is up now so if you want reread the last chapter. Anywayss...enjoy this chapter & remember to review!

Chapter three:

Mina walked the short trail behind the house. She needed to get some thoughts straight. Of course, she knew she wasn't supposed to be wandering around alone.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, a rippling of leaves. She turned swiftly. "Who's there?" she asked.

Then, a very handsome man walked out. His hair was long and dark brown and his eyes were a lovely green color. He very much reminded her of her dark lover. "I am truly sorry, Madame. I was wandering around because you see, my property is only that way" he pointed to the right. "and not very far from yours."

Mina eyed him suspiciously and then, curtsied. "I am Mina Harker. Pleased to meet you. Your name sir?"

He smiled. "William Graham, Madame Mina," he kissed her hand gently.

Mina returned the smile and said, "I would love to see your property."

"As you wish, Miss Harker."

Mina held her left hand out. "That's Mrs. Harker,"

William frowned. "I am most sorry for not noticing, my dear Mina. Now, take my arm, will you?"

Mina did so and they began walking towards his property.

"So, Mrs. Harker, how long have you been a Harker?"

"A year or so."

"Do you love this man?"

"Of course," she mumbled.

He stopped walking. "Is something wrong with your marriage?"

"No, no, no. It is just that...I do not feel the same as I once did."

"I see." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Let us stop this foolish chatter and continue onward."

"As you command." He winked at her.

Once they'd gotten to his house, Mina stared in disbelief. "I never knew there was a house here."

"My men and I just remodeled the whole thing. It is not completely finished, but you may see it if you like."

"I would love to."

William gave Mina a full tour of the house. It was truly beautiful.

Once night fell, Mina realized her husband would be terribly angry. She told this to William and he agreed to bring her home in his carriage. When they arrived, William took Mina hand and kissed it. "I will miss you Mina Harker. When can we meet again?"

Mina smiled. "I know where you live and you know where I live."

"Very right, Mrs. Harker. I had a wonderful time today."

"As did I. Goodbye, Mr. Graham."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Harker."

Mina stepped out of the carriage and walked into her house. Jonathon ran to her side. "Mina, where have you been?" He screamed.

"I was out walking. I needed a bit of fresh air."

"Next time, tell me so I may not worry as much. I was pacing back and forth. I knew not what to do!"

Mina put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, dear. Now, what is for supper?"


End file.
